On the Subject of Kon
by Kuu-sama
Summary: Ichigo doesn't like Kon's new body. IchigoRukia hints. Swearing. Edited, finally.


Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Author's notes: The idea came to mind. I don't know if it has already been done. I hope you enjoy it. Takes place…sometime… somewhere in the Bleach universe. From Ichigo's point-of-view…in third person. Go figure.

Out of character? Just a little. Or maybe Ichigo just doesn't realize his feelings sometimes, or make that most of the time.

Published: 7/7/05

Edited: 7/16/07  I'm sorry that I am a bum. I reread the story, there's always a sense of dread whenever I read my stories…so… I was shocked by typos. So new dialogue, whole paragraphs have been edited or deleted, and you won't miss them, I think. Here you go.

**On the Subject of Kon**

**Chapter 1**- The New Body

Ichigo looked across the room in irritation.

Rukia lay on the floor, happily preoccupied with drawing bunnies and other animals that were not easily identifiable.

Despite his ire, Ichigo could not help but appreciate the sight before him, especially the moments when, out of reflex, Rukia would kick a leg up in the air, dress fabric swinging up along with it, treating Ichigo to a view of well-toned, nicely shaped thighs.

Kurosaki Ichigo was NOT a pervert mind you. However, he has gained a more appreciative view of life, having seen death and beyond it.

He really would have enjoyed the view more, if not for the fact a certain mod soul was being held in the said girl's arms.

Thus, the subject of his irritation.

Ichigo glared at the Kon.

Ever since Kon's transfer to his new "body", he has been glued to Rukia's side, or to be more specific, front, and Rukia, much to Ichigo's chagrin, had only encouraged Kon's increased affection. She had even gone so far as to bring Kon out to fight hollows with her, Kon's body kept snugly against her uniform as she kicked ass alongside of him.

He would never admit it, but Ichigo was a little jealous.

And how the hell was Ichigo suppose to look cool fighting hollows if Kon was distracting the only person who could see him?

Ichigo scowled at the mod soul. However, Kon was too busy basking in Rukia's affection as she cradled his body in her arms.

Ichigo glared for a few more moments. His face was starting to hurt, and if Rukia had looked up at him, she would have told him it was going to stay that way. However, Rukia didn't say any remarks about Ichigo's face because she didn't look at Ichigo, and for one brief moment, Ichigo felt a sense of loss. A sense of loss that subsided once he realized Kon was the source of all his pain and suffering, whose annoying presence in that annoying body made Ichigo feel things about Rukia that he never really wanted to feel.

Thus, Ichigo continued glaring at Kon despite himself. Much like how a child pouts when he or she doesn't receive a desired amount of attention.

Ichigo would have kept glaring for eternity, had Rukia not have squealed happily and held Kon close to a very…intriguing part of her anatomy.

Ichigo blushed and concentrated on his manga.

Yep.

Manga.

Such a good manga too.

…

...What was manga is this again?

Ichigo turned to the cover.

Ah...Naruto...

He looked back to his side.

Kon was sulking, the arms of his annoying body crossed.

Rukia was currently looking for something in her school bag, her attention now occupied with something other than Kon.

A triumphant "hah!" escaped from Ichigo's mouth.

Kon looked up at the direction of the sound, but all Kon could see was a head of orange hair thrust deep into a book.

Needless to say, Kon went back to sulking.

"Ichigo?"

The strawberry looked up from his manga. His face set in a scowl as he tried to look mad now that she was giving him attention.

"…Hai?" He drawled out.

Rukia glared at seeing his expression, hands on her hips. "I need a pen."

He made to reply, "There's one in the—"

"ONEE-SAN! Here's a pen!" Kon sang, as he held one up for Rukia to see.

Ichigo glared at the mod soul, and wished that he had taped his body to the toilet for the eleventh time that night.

Rukia squealed as she took the pen from Kon and held him close.

"Arigatou." Her voice rang out sweetly and softly, as she kissed Kon on the cheek in thanks.

A vein throbbed on the strawberry's head as he watched the two in front of him.

His grip on his manga tightened.

Not that Ichigo would ever want her to, but when he did stuff for her, even annoyingly simple stuff that any dumbass could do on their own like poking straw into juice boxes…Rukia never kissed HIM on the –

Kon spoke.

"Onee-san…"

"Yes?" She used that DAMN sweet voice again.

Ichigo's glare deepened. It was just a damn pen. She never talked to HIM like that, and he always poked the straw into her juice box for her, no matter how freaking busy he…

"I wuv you!"

And the damn guy kept on interrupting his train of thought! Ichigo grasped his manga, unaware of how his fingers clenched the book a just a little too tightly than necessary.

"I love you too! You're the cutest Chappy plushie ever!"

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP**

The torn manga was left alone as Rukia was too busy rubbing Kon against her cheek, her eyes closed in quiet happiness.

_That's it_, thought Ichigo, bits of paper floating around his face, _the bunny body has got to go._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Review? You just have to push the nice little button down below.

This is a oneshot. Sorry for everyone who wanted an update. And, erm, no Naruto mangas were harmed in the making of this fic. Yeah.


End file.
